


In Her Darkness [Fanart]

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark One Emma Swan, Evil Swan Queen, F/F, Fanart, Heroes to Villains, Split Evil Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: What if the Split Evil Queen and Dark Swan had met?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	In Her Darkness [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Her Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490973) by [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee). 



Much love to my awesome supernova partner BlueHoneyBee for writing the fic to accompany this art piece, make sure to head over and give her kudos/comments! And of course, a huge thank you to the mods for hosting yet another amazing Supernova year! Mwuah! ❤


End file.
